Felicia Pierce
"I just want to be someone... important, you know? Someone worth knowing. I want people to remember me, I want them to talk about me all the time. And I want to make this bastard regret that he left us, left Mom. I would do this, whatever it takes." Felicia is a demon that served Lucifer after his return from Hell. She was created shortly after Lucifer was released from his cage. Right after becoming a demon, Felicia killed her entire family, wishing to test her new abilities. On her way, Felicia repeatedly met the Winchesters: Dean and Sam, twice, while accompanying Lucifer, and much more often the younger Winchester, Henry. At some point of the journey, the two had moments of weakness and spent several nights together, but their relationships are still rather chaotic. Felicia's Story Felicia Eleanor Pierce was born on February 9th, 1997 in Nashville, Tennessee, to Roger and Clementine Simmons. Felicia was the third and not very desirable child for her father. He had long planned to leave his wife to be with his beloved woman, and Clementine's pregnancy was the only thing that kept him in the family. That's why Roger left on the 10th of February, letting his ex-wife stay on her own with their newborn daughter and Felicia's sisters, aged 5 and 7. Felicia was raised by her stepfather, Jonathan Pierce, who never showed that they weren't related. He loved Clementine and loved her children as if they were his own, which made him much better father, than Roger. Jonathan and Clementine got married six months after her birth, so Felicia had his last name and didn't know that John wasn't her biological father until the age of sixteen. But even after that, her relationship with her stepfather didn't change. Fel began to respect him much more when she found out about what he's done. Right after graduating from high school, Felicia moved to Baltimore, Maryland. She wanted to study at the university and become a successful woman so she could show her father, her biological father, what he lost when he left them because of his young lover. The desire to avenge her mother, her sisters was so great that Felicia was ready to do anything to get what she wanted. Literally. And that's how she became a perfect target for Lucifer. This happened shortly after Felicia met Malcolm Knight. A successful businessman, a widower, twice her age, dreaming of getting a young beauty as his wife. She didn't even have to do anything to seduce him. The man made a proposal to his lover during their second date. It was obvious that Felicia had never loved Malcolm, so she wasn't particularly surprised when she found her fiancé lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and a complete stranger staying in the doorway. She was disappointed that her plan has failed, nothing more. But, on the other hand, she was quite interested in the offer this stranger had for her. Calling himself Lucifer, he said she could get the abilities that will help her to become successful, just as she dreamed. That was exactly what she wanted most. And all she had to do in return was to serve this man faithfully for a while. This didn't seem to be anything unnatural for Felicia, because she had the same kind of relationship with Malcolm. That's why she immediately agreed to exchange her soul for these abilities. She wanted to become powerful. And she was ready to do anything for this. TBC... Relationships Clementine Pierce (mother, deceased) Roger Simmons (father, deceased) Jonathan Pierce (stepfather, deceased) Karen & Julia Simmons (sisters, deceased) Lucifer (creator) Henry Winchester (enemy/lover) Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Born: 1990s Category:Demons